Zapalę ten płomień dla Ciebie
by Busaku
Summary: All Might, wciela się w bogatego arystokratę, by rozwiązać grupę zajmującą się handlem ludzi. Bohater miał się nie angażować, działać z ukrycia. Jednak kiedy podczas jednej z licytacji zaprezentowany zostanie młody brunet obdarzony przez Lisie Bóstwo, cóż... nawet nie próbuj zatrzymać złotego lwa, którym jest Yagi Toshinori, gdyż dla tych zimowych oczu spali wszystkie mosty.


Drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Witajcie moi drodzy!

Aizawa naprawdę miał to gdzieś, był cholernie zmęczony, a musiał skończyć oceniać te nieszczęsne prace 1-A. Brunet potarł zmęczony twarz ignorując szumiącego dyrektora w tle, który właśnie coś wyjaśniał grupie obecnych tu nauczycieli. Kaso - ten dzieciak. Westchnął. Shouta odchylił się do tyłu rozmyślając nad żółtowłosym chłopcem, którego wyniki zaczęły spadać. Brunet zastanawiał się, czy jest to spowodowane częstym nadużywaniem jego Daru, czy może chłopak miał jakieś problemy w domu. Będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać.

Aizawa potarł skronie. Bolała go głowa. W sumie nie miał się czemu dziwić. Podczas nocnego patrolu mimo zachowania ostrożności, nieźle oberwał. Całe szczęście większość ciosu przyjęły jego rogi, niestety musiał je ukrywać, przez co swędziało go ciemienie. Nie wspominając już o uszach i ogonie!

Rozeźlony Shouta złapał czerwony długopis i zaczął zaznaczać błędy na reszcie prac, w końcu to nie jego wina, że został wybrany! Zaledwie jedna tysięczna populacji dostępowała zaszczytu pobłogosławienia przez Bóstwo, co dawało siedemdziesiąt siedem tysięcy osób na prawie osiem miliardów! Wszyscy uważali to za Dar, jednak w jego przypadku było to przekleństwo. Fakt może i mógł zmienić się w lisa i przespać w jakimś cichym oraz ciemnym miejscu, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie... Skoro mowa o spaniu... Nie!

Shouta potrząsnął głową wpatrując się w hieroglify przed sobą. Może i Shino był niezwykle inteligentny oraz odpowiedzialny jako przewodniczący klasy, ale bazgrał jak kura pazurem! Nah, Aizawa miał dosyć, chciał przybrać swoją lisią formę i zwinąć się w jakimś ciepłym miejscu.

Shouta znów odłożył długopis, sięgając do szuflady, by wyjąć z niej krople do oczu, wbrew pozorom, nienawidził ich z całego serca. Kiedy płyn spotykał się z wysuszonymi gałkami, strasznie piekł. Nigdy się do tego nikomu nie przyzna, ale gdy używał kropli po raz pierwszy, piszczał. No może nie tak babsko, tylko... to były wysokie, męskie krzyki, jasne? Wzdrygnął się, kiedy wpuścił w końcu płyn do oczu, po czym zamrugał kilka razy, by rozprowadzić go po całych gałkach.

Wciąż rozmytym wzrokiem, dojrzał przechodzący promień słońca, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. W tym samym momencie, wyciągnął rękę, by go uchwycić, jednak zamiast wiązki światła, dłoń Shouty spotkała drugą rękę. Zdezorientowany brunet począł szybciej mrugać, by pozbyć się cieczy z oczu, która sprawiała, że świat był niewyraźny. Po chwili, zszokowany nauczyciel wpatrywał się w szczupłego, wysokiego blondyna w czarnym garniturze.

\- Yagi-sama? - spytał zmieszany wpatrując się w te błękitne oczy, które poznałby wszędzie, tak samo jak ciepły uścisk chudej dłoni. Nie, nie mogło być. Co, co tu robił Yagi Toshinori? Co się stało? Dlaczego wyglądał tak... choro?

\- Shouta-kun? - blondyn wpatrywał się w niego oszołomiony. No może nie tak dokładnie prosto w twarz Aizawy, lecz wzrok Yagi'ego skierowany był raczej w jego kruczoczarne włosy. - Gdzie...?

Nie mógł powiedzieć blondynowi, że odkąd się rozstali ukrywał swoją "zwierzęcą" tożsamość... czy mógł?

Dopiero po chwili oboje zdali sobie sprawę, iż cała kadra nauczycielską włącznie z dyrektorem, wpatrują się w nich z szokiem.

\- Aizawa-kun, skąd się znacie? - brunetowi ciężko było się skupić, słyszał o co zapytał go przełożony, jednak niechciane wspomnienia zaczęły wychodzić z zakamarków złamanego umysłu Shouty. Nie chciał pamiętać tamtych wydarzeń, jedyne co było dla niego wtedy ważne to blondyn stojący tuż przed nim. Jednak Yagi Toshinori porzucił go. Znaczy się, Shouta wiedział, że zrobił to dla jego bezpieczeństwa, ale... to i tak bolało. Jednak teraz, miał szansę, mogli zacząć od nowa! Tylko, że było tutaj tyle _**ludzi.**_

Brunet czuł jak zwierzę w jego ciele drapało, wyło, chciało się wydostać_. _

_Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wszyscy patrzyliby na niego z obrzydzeniem._

_Hizashi. Nemuri._

_\- _Shouta-kun? Wszystko w porządku?

_O Boże i Yagi-sama._

Nie mógł tu dłużej zostać.

Aizawa zerwał się z krzesła, puścił ciepłą dłoń blondyna, po czym zgiął w pół zaciskając mocno oczy, błagając by uszy, ogony i rogi zostały na miejscu. - Proszę wybaczyć Yagi-sama! - rzekł, a następnie pośpieszył do wyjścia.

###

Toshinori wpatrywał się zdezorientowany w wyjście, jednak to Present Mic zerwał się do drzwi przeglądając zapewne pusty korytarz, sądząc po zbitej minie z jaką wrócił do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Dlaczego w oczach bruneta krył się strach? Przecież go uratował. Co sie stało? Co sprawiło, że ten piękny i dumny mężczyzna tak się bał?

\- Toshinori-kun? Co sie stało? - dyrektor Nezu wpatrywał się zmartwiony w swojego byłego studenta, który patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie.

\- Ja... to... - co miał im powiedzieć? Yagi rozejrzał się po sali. Midnight, Trzynastka, Vlad King i Present Mic wpatrywali się zmartwieni w drzwi, przez które uciekł Eraserhead. Cementoss, Ectoplasm oraz Nezu czekali na jego odpowiedź. Natomiast Hound Dog, Power Loader i Snipe udawali, że wcale nie obchodzi ich ta sytuacja, jednak Toshinori widział jak zaciskają pięści. Westchnął. - Poznaliśmy się kiedy byliśmy młodsi, ale to nie ja powinienem wam o tym opowiedzieć, jednak... - blondyn wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń czując w sobie moc One for All, która opuszczała jego ciało - muszę wam coś pokazać.

###

_W ciemnym klubie, na tle karminowej kurtyny stał ciemnoskóry, wysoki, zamaskowany człowiek z mikrofonem w dłoni. Ze sceny zabierano właśnie piękną kobietę o czekoladowej skórze i bladoróżowych włosach, które opadały na duże, złote oczy, a także drobny nosek. Młoda dziewczyna rozchylała kusząco smukłe nogi, zapraszając obecnych tu do wydania zatrważającej ilości pieniędzy w wysokości 80mln1 jenów japońskich. Kiedy kobieta została zabrana ze sceny, zamaskowany mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie oblizując usta._

_\- Panie i Panowie! A teraz przed państwem świeży nabytek! Niebywały okaz, który przyniesie wam szczęście, obdarzy niesamowitymi umiejętnościami, bądź uchroni przed śmiertelnymi chorobami! _

_Blondyn zachichotał rozmyślając nad tym, co też złapali mężczyźni, wróżkę? Handel ludźmi był niedozwolony, wiedział o tym każdy, karano za to bardzo- _

_CO DO CHOLERY?_

_Po ciemnej sali w której rozstawione były okrągłe stoliki przy których siedzieli potencjalni nabywcy niewolnika rozniósł się szmer zaniepokojenia. Na scenę wniesiono właśnie młodego mężczyznę albo raczej chłopaka. O zgrozo! Dzieciak nie mógł mieć więcej jak 15 lat! I nie, ludzie nie martwili się tym, że chłopak jest młody, o nie, nie. Po prostu policja częściej dociekała w sprawie zaginień małoletnich. Jednak nie o wiek tu chodziło..._

_\- Drodzy państwo! Oto jeden z wybrańców, kitsune kokko! - po sali rozniosły się szepty zainteresowanych ludzi, jednak nadal trochę przerażonych, a on? Blondyn był cholernie wściekły! Nie dość, że niepełnoletni to jeszcze Pobłogosławiony? Jednak prowadzący ani przez chwilę nie wychodził z roli, jeżeli już, był on coraz bardziej zadowolony, przypominając mu sytego kota. - Proszę się nie martwić! Nasz niesamowity Zenko jest sierotą, którego uratowaliśmy z ulicy oraz doprowadziliśmy do ładu! - sierota? Uratowali? Tch... dzieciak mógł jakoś przeżyć na ulicy albo zostać zwierzakiem tych popaprańców, słaby wybór. Jednak "publiczność" zaczęła ożywiać się na wieść, że nikt nie będzie szukał ich nowego zwierzaka. _

_Zamaskowane kobiety w futrach oraz mężczyźni w garniturach wpatrywali się w chłopaka z zainteresowaniem. - Proszę się przyjrzeć! Porcelanowa, jedwabiście miękka skóra! Kruczoczarne włosy! Lisie uszy oraz puszysty ogon! No i... - prowadzący przyklęknął obok chłopaka łapiąc za podbródek młodego mężczyzny, który opadł na klatkę piersiową. - Drodzy państwo! Czyż te oczy nie są hipnotyzujące? - nieważne jak bardzo by zaprzeczał, facet miał rację. _

_Duże, czarne oczy w kształcie migdałów przywodziły na myśl zimowe niebo nocą, co idealnie pasowało do kitsune kokko, które ucieleśniały Gwiazdę Północną. Chłopak wpatrywał się przed siebie zarumieniony z zaszklonym wzrokiem oraz położonymi uszami, sprawiając, że brunet wyglądał niezwykle niewinnie. Różowe usta błyszczały się kusząco zapewne za sprawą pomadki, zapraszając do słodkich pocałunków. Prowadzący skinął jednym z dwóch mężczyzn, którzy stali na scenie trzymając srebrny łańcuch przymocowany do czarnej, skórzanej obroży spoczywającej na delikatnej szyi chłopaka. _

_Pomagier uklęknął za brunetem tak, by ten mógł się o niego oprzeć, a następnie chwycił młodego mężczyznę pod złączonymi kolanami, rozchylając szczupłe, blade nogi. Widowni ukazał się sztywny, zarumieniony penis bruneta, który zadrżał pod wpływem zimnego powietrza pieszczącego jego rozgrzaną skórę. Chłopak jęknął cicho wtulając się w zgięcie szyi i ramienia pomagiera. _

_Blondyn przełknął głośno ślinę._

_Dzieciak mimo młodego wieku, naprawdę był gorący._

_Reszta sali też chyba tak sądziła, ponieważ potencjalni kupcy wpatrywali się w biednego bruneta jak drapieżniki w soczysta ofiarę._

_Prowadzący odchrząknął przenosząc wzrok z dzieciaka na publiczność. - Drodzy państwo! W związku z młodym wiekiem mogę was zapewnić, że tył naszego uroczego Tenko jest jak najbardziej dziewiczy! - po sali rozniósł się głośny, bezradny jęk bruneta, który próbował wywrzeć więcej tarcia na zamaskowanym mężczyźnie, trzymającym go za kolano. - A czy przód kitsune także taki jest to już będzie musiał przekonać się jego przyszły właściciel! Nie przedłużając, więc... czas zacząć licytację! - zamaskowany mężczyzna przejechał delikatnie dłonią po wewnętrznym udzie bruneta, który patrzył na niego spod ciemnej grzywki ze łzami w oczach. - Kwota wyjściowa, 50 milionów! Kto da więcej?!_

_\- 55 mln!_

_\- 65 mln!_

_\- 70 mln!_

_Blondyn nadal wpatrywał się w bezradnego bruneta na scenie. Błękitne znaki wymalowane na twarzy chłopaka nadawały mu dzikości. Jasno niebieski romb rozciągał się od czoła, aż po czubek nosa. Dwie połówki lazurowego serca, znajdowały się obok paska na środku czoła, zawijając się ku jego czubkowi. Dwie smugi nad brwiami w ciemniejszych odcieniach niebieskiego, jedna mniejsza od drugiej, uzupełniały wzór na czole._

_\- 80 mln!_

_Zimowe, czarne oczy, podkreślono granatowym cieniem, który pięknie komponował się z białymi smugami przy wewnętrznych kącikach._

_\- 95 mln!_

_Jasno niebieskie smugi pod oczami z zanikającymi wzdłuż kropkami pod nimi w tym samym kolorze razem z atramentowymi łezkami w zewnętrznych kącikach kończyły niesamowity wzór. Blondyn nie mógł oderwać wzroku od młodego mężczyzny. Jednak, jak ktokolwiek mógłby porzucić Pobłogosławionego? Choćby rodzina zastępcza musiała go szukać, prawda?_

_\- 120 MILIONÓW! CZY KTOŚ DA WIĘCEJ?!_

_Blondyn jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że licytacja właśnie miała się skończyć. Gruby mężczyzna w granatowym garniturze przy stoliku obok niego wpatrywał się łakomym wzrokiem w wylicytowanego kitsune. Wszyscy na sali znali tego faceta. Uhei Asa zawsze zjawiał się z niewolnikiem w niewygodnym skórzanym stroju, który ukrywał rany i siniaki. Mężczyzna nie ukrywał się ze swoim zachowaniem wobec swoich "podopiecznych". Wszyscy na sali wiedzieli, że jest to pieprzony sadysta, który podchodził już pod psychopatę. _

_Większość zebranych tu ludzi nadal pamiętała uroczego Tengu o kasztanowych włosach i złotych oczach. Licytacja była niezwykle zażarta, lecz w końcu wygrał on, Uhei Asa. Mężczyzna na następnym spotkaniu zjawił się z szatynem, jak zwykle ubranym w skórę. Jednak Tengu nie miał skrzydeł. Uhei Asa odciął je Pobłogosławionemu, by ten nie uciekł, a następnie oprawił je w ramę i powiesił w pokoju swojego podopiecznego. _

_\- 150 milionów w gotówce!2 - zakrzyknął blondyn w ostatniej chwili, kiedy to prowadzący miał już kończyć licytację. Wszyscy na sali ucichli, gdyż była to po raz pierwszy tak duża suma wydana na jakiegokolwiek niewolnika. Jednak po chwili standardowo kupcy zostali poproszeni o przekazanie pieniędzy bądź czeków i odebranie swoich własności, w między czasie, gdy czekał na swoją kolej wiele zamaskowanych osób podchodziło do jego stolika, by pogratulować mu udanego zakupu. Blondyn natomiast dziękował za komplementy, czekając z niecierpliwością, by zabrać kitsune do domu, gdzie odpowiednio się nim zajmie. _

_Z racji tego, że licytacja bruneta, była ostatnia, jako jeden z nielicznych nadal siedział na sali patrząc jak co chwilę zamaskowani kupcy opuszczali klub ze swoim nowym podopiecznym. W końcu blondyn doczekał się, chwycił walizkę ciesząc się, że tym razem wziął więcej pieniędzy, po czym ruszył w stronę sceny. Jednak skierował swe kroki na lewo od schodów prowadzących na podest i rozsunął czarną kurtynę za którą znajdowały się kulisy. Klatki w których trzymano niewolników, były puste. Widocznie dziś poszczęściło się organizacji. _

_\- Ach! Czyż to nie mój ulubiony człowiek? Proszę tędy Taiyo-san!_

_W stronę blondyna szedł prowadzący w towarzystwie dwóch rosłych mężczyzn z nietęgimi minami. No klasycznie panowie wyglądali jak typowe zbiry. Ogolone głowy, twarze poznaczone bliznami, garniaki, które opinały się na muskulaturze jęcząc przy każdym ruchu, a najgorsze były ich świńskie oczka._

_\- Kishiro-san - przywitał się podchodząc do prowadzącego. Mężczyzna pozbył się marynarki zostawiając tylko bordową koszulę, której rękawy podwinął do łokci. Dłonie Kishiro sięgnęły do twarzy, by zdjąć z niej zwykłą, białą maskę w kształcie śmiejącego się lisa. Oczom blondyna ukazały się roześmiane czarne oczy, krzywy nos oraz duże usta. Ciemnobrązowe włosy zaczesane do tyłu na żel, świeciły się w świetle lamp. _

_Idąc za przykładem ciemnoskórego mężczyzny, blondyn także zdjął białą maskę, jednak w kształcie pyska wściekłego lwa. Ukazał prowadzącemu włosy w kolorze słońca, zebrane w luźnego koka oraz ciemnozielone oczy. _

_W ten oto sposób ruszyli na koniec magazynu w którym się znajdowali z dwoma bysiorami podążającymi za nimi jak cienie. Albo raczej głazy. Naprawdę, faceci byli tak ostrożni i dyskretni jak słoń w składzie porcelany._

_Pomieszczenie pełne było, teraz już pustych klatek, jeszcze przed chwilą zajmowanych przez ludzi na sprzedaż._

_\- Otóż Taiyo-san, chłopak ma 17 lat i nazywa się Shouta - rzekł Kishiro klepiąc się po kieszeniach spodni jakby coś zgubił. Według blondyna, facet pewnie powinien szukać swojego sumienia albo chociaż moralności. - Matka zmarła kiedy chłopak był jeszcze dzieckiem, ojciec niedługo po śmierci małżonki stał się obelżywy. Aktualnie siedzi w pace - szatyn uradowany wyjął z tylnej kieszeni lizaka, po czym odwinął słodycz z papierka, by delektować się jego smakiem. A blondyn wewnętrznie próbował pohamować śmiech, bo oto stała przed nim jedna z grubszych ryb podziemnego świata, ciamkając cukierka na patyku, podczas, gdy przedstawiał mu pobieżną biografię niepełnoletniego chłopaka sprzedanego ku uciechom cielesnym. - Dzieciak został zabrany przez opiekę społeczną. Oczywiście ze względu na jego "wyjątkowość", chłopak był rzucany od domu do domu niczym laleczka. Ładniutka, ale zadziorna - stwierdził rozbawiony mężczyzna wpatrując się w twarz blondyna, czekając na jego reakcję, jednak jedyne na co było go stać to sztuczny uśmiech._

_\- Rozumiem, Kishiro-san, a co z jego rodziną? Dziadkowie, wujostwo? - przecież opieka społeczna powinna oddać chłopaka pod opiekę krewnych, prawda? No i jakim cudem wylądował na ulicy? Wyrzucili go? Uciekł? _

_Mężczyzna wyjął różowego lizaka z ust wpatrując się przed siebie z zadowoleniem. - Nah, świetnie, że o to pytasz Taiyo-san! Dziadkowie chłopaka nie żyją od wielu lat. Ojciec jest jedynakiem, a matka miała młodszą siostrę, jednak popełniła samobójstwo 10 lat temu. Czyż to nie cudowna wiadomość? - mężczyzna zakręcił się w miejscu, aż w końcu zatrzymał się klepiąc blondyna po ramieniu. _

_\- Racja, czy moglibyśmy przejść do interesów? - Taiyo naprawdę chciałby zabrać w końcu kitsune do domu i zależycie się nim zaopiekować. Chłopak znajdował się w klatce, zaledwie kilka metrów przed nimi. Brunet siedział w kącie pojękując cicho, gdy rozglądał się niepewnie niewidzącym wzrokiem. - To jak, Kishiro-san? - zapytał oferując ciemnoskóremu mężczyźnie walizkę z pieniędzmi. Prezenter uśmiechnął się tylko, szczerząc kły na widok stałego klienta, który gotów był oddać niewiarygodną sumę pieniędzy za tego młodego lisa._

_\- Zacznijmy liczenie, Taiyo-san! - szczeknął zadowolony mężczyzna, skinieniem głowy wskazując blondynowi, by ten zasiadł przy stoliku znajdującym się obok klatki z brunetem. _

**_CDN._**

_###_

**1 80mln JPY - około 2,8 mln złotych**

**2 150 mln JPY - około 5,3 mln złotych**

**Taiyo - słońce.**


End file.
